onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Cover Mini-Review: Jango's Dance Paradise
It's time for another Cover Story review! Since I didn't think too highly of the last series I reviewed and because the people on chat are unhelpful fools, I'll review a Cover Series that I actually enjoyed. And I'm sure you all are aware that I'm going to be reviewing these things in random order on a whim. Today's Cover Story at stake is Django's Dance Paradise...Dance Carnival...Dance Heaven...yeah, Viz kinda screwed it up. And forgive me if I incasionally insert the silent "D" in his name, I'm a Viz reader. Although we all thought he died in 2009, Django has arisen from pop hell. He goes back to his captain, only to see that he has been abandoned by the mama cat from the litter. Kuro probably did not think that through too clearly, because if you've been forced to resume a life of active piracy, you probably shouldn't leave behind a 9,000,000 henchman who could get you out of several sticky situations. But oh well, his loss. Maybe he's fine. But we'll never know, since Oda seems to have forgotten about Kuro completely. Sad Django then forgot to eat a Snickers, as he then made the not-too wise decision to eat at the same village he tried to destroy the day before. Not to worry though, because the Usopp Pirates are always on hand. And c'mon dude, they may have beaten you before, but you're worth 9 million and they don't have Usopp on their side anymore. Not that I support child abuse. Or maybe I do ;] Jango then passes a familiar face on a rowboat. Whelp, looks like Morgan's destined to be a recurring char-No? OK. Oh yeah, Kaya's doing well in medical school. What an unexpected plot twist! I was so confident she would fail the entrance exam, since One Piece is well known for crushing dreams after all. Django's next stop is One Piece Hollywood, and lo and behold the Marines there just happen to be looking for him at that exact moment. So Jango goes incognito by taking off his hat (11/10 for those eyes do...) and his cloak. I can barely recognize the dude now. Jango then finds the event that truly awakens his inner Michael Jackson, and signs up for it despite it being patrolled by Marines looking for a guy with heart shaped glasses, a shroom goatee, and a bowler hat. Welp, no bowler hat. Wrong guy, move along now. The Marine in charge of the whole thing, of course, is dancing too, and coupled with the fact that he's Fullbody, creates a case of dramatic irony that everyone saw coming. So when Jango so unexpectedly wins the dance contest, the two become best friends. Now, I'm pretty sure the aim of this cover story was comedy (thinking about it, are any cover stories not for comedic purposes?), and so far JDP has done a pretty good job with that, but then comes in the "villain" of the piece, Eureka. I'm not entirely sure his presence worked, because although his appearance certainly fit the bill, he was certainly brutal beyond good measure. It did provide an uncomfortable contrast.\ But screw him, here comes Django! The guy who runs away from three kids beats Eureka to a bloody pulp, because that's what Cover Story heroes do. Also I'm pretty sure only people who can use capoeira are allowed on Mirror Ball Island. But wait, there's more. A gay love friendship forms between the Full Bodied and the wanted pirate, ending with Jango making the worst mistake of all: revealing his identity. Jango is then betrayed by his lover, and is sentenced to hang. But you know what? SCREW JUSTICE WE CAN DANCE! http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/dance1_zps3wev28x5.gif http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/Dance2_zpszvtnmu7h.gif http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/dance3_zps8mxjmfnu.gif Learn this: if a cop ever pulls you over, or if you're in trouble with the law, all you need to do is dance* Finally, Jango does smart stuff and tries to make Fullbody forget about him. However, a hot woman will break all hypnotism, and apparently pardoned pirates can work as cabin boys. Huh. I certainly don't envy Jango. Overall, except for an anime "fight scene" at Marineford, Jango only made two appearances later on in the series and both times all he did was stand there. So this is a cover story that didn't really affect anything at all, but it was a fun little diversion that made me actually enjoy seeing what was coming before each chapter. Due to that, and a sexy villain, I give this an 8.5/10 So, what did you think of this Cover Story? How did you like it? Dancing with joy 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜 Bopping my head up and down (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Moving halfheartedly ヽ(~_~(・_・ )ゝ Lemme alone, I wanna sleep ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐ Category:Blog posts